Destine
by Haleb2.0
Summary: Hanna feels betrayed that her mother would invite her ex boyfriend to their house to stay. But the reason why she is betrayed is something Hanna didn't even realize until Ashley brought it up. With all the new emotions that returning to Rosewood has brought on, Hanna needs to grow up and fight for love. If the scene between Hanna and Ashley in 6x18 would have continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed and all that to 'The Doubt That Lay Within Her'. I appreciated everyone's comments and I'm taking all the suggestions into consideration. It was a one-shot and at the moment I don't have any ideas or plans for another part. I don't know how I feel about multi-chapters, I don't know if I could pull them off to be honest. For now I think I will stick with one-shots or 2-3 part stories.**

 **Thank you Emilie2601 for your great suggestions but as I said I probably couldn't do a multi-chapter and that topic is very close to my heart. Something I would need to spend a lot of time on because I would want to do it justice. I will try my best to get it out within the next few weeks.**

 **Halebxxx I loved all of your suggestions especially how you focused on haleb in previous seasons. I like the tent idea. I'll see how I go because there are lots of haleb pregnancy stories so I wouldn't want to be unoriginal.**

Hanna's head was down and her concentration was fully on the tablet in front of her. She was trying to help her mom figure out the technological side to Lucas' apartment.

Hanna gaze quickly shot up when she heard her mom speak, "so I ran into Caleb today at the hotel". Ashley then continued with sympathy pouring out of her mouth, "he said he lost his job… do you know what happened?"

"Not exactly," Hanna replied, rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders. At the mention of Caleb's name Emily rapidly became uncomfortable.

Ashley then let out what she knew would upset her daughter, "Well I hope you don't mind but I offered him the guest room, every place in town is booked."

"Wait, what?" Hanna said, confusion clouding her mind. How could her mom be so empathetic to someone she USED to date when they were in high school. Yeah her mom got on well with Caleb but that doesn't mean she can go against her own daughter and invite him to live with her without consent. "Mom I do mind. You're going to let him stay in our house?"

"My house," Ashley said, completely taken back but her daughter's reaction. "And it seemed like he didn't have anywhere else to go.

"He's an adult not a pound puppy," Hanna snarled remembering the reaction of her mother when Hanna asked if Caleb could stay all those years ago. _"Hanna there are a lot of great families out there that he could be placed with, just not ours,"_ were her direct words.

"Hanna!" Ashley said, appalled. "This is someone you cared about. He was a big part of your life."

"Just admit it," Hanna replied with her arms crossed. "You like Caleb more than you like Jordan. You have never given Jordan a real chance."

Ashley was so confused, "what?"

"Okay, you have compared every guy I've ever dated to Caleb."

"That's crazy!" Ashley yelled. "Maybe you're the problem Hanna."

Hanna went silent for a second. Anger lacing her face when she replied with, "meaning what exactly?"

"You are the one who compares every guy you've ever dated to Caleb," the red haired woman screamed.

Silence once again filled the room. The tension could have been cut with a knife as the mother and daughter duo stared each other down. Neither one wanting to be the person to restart talking. Hanna was betrayed. The words that fell from her mother's mouth hurt her bad. She had never considered that option. Her entire relationship with Jordan had hindered her relationship with her friends and family and now she was realising why.

Hanna always assumed her family and friends didn't want to get to know Jordan because they were too invested in Caleb. But maybe Hanna didn't want her friends and family to get to know Jordan because SHE was too invested in Caleb.

After a long pause Ashley needed to be the bigger person. Seeing the look her daughter was giving her frighten her to no end. "I'm sorry," Ashley tried.

At those words Hanna fell into a sobbing heap on her mother's chest. Ashley was confused at the sudden change in emotion from Hanna but she didn't question it. She knew that the blonde in her arms cared more about Caleb than anyone else ever could. She knew that deep down, Hanna still loved him, even if she was too persistent to admit it.

Hanna hugged her mother, black mascara shifting from Hanna's face to her mother's dress as she let herself go in front of the only person she knew she could trust. "I don't love Jordan the way I love Caleb," Hanna stuttered, trying to catch her breath.

Ashley knew Hanna couldn't love anyone more than she loved Caleb. Their love was undying. So in an act of comfort, Ashley just rubbed Hanna's back, praying to God that everything would work out alright.

After consoling her daughter, Ashley felt it was time to leave. "You need to talk to Caleb," was all Ashley could say before packing up her bag and leaving.

Ashley was walking down the main street of Rosewood with her latte in her hand as she spotted Caleb getting out of his car on the other side of the road. She made her way over to him and waved for his attention.

Caleb saw Ashley waving and smiled. She reminded him so much of all the memories he shared with Hanna. Like the way he had to prove himself to Ashley or the multiple time she would catch him and Hanna making out on the sofa. Caleb will never forget any of those memories.

"Hey Caleb," Ashley smiled.

"Hey," he replied, feeling slightly uneasy about the fact he had just been with his ex's best friend and now he was face to face with his ex's mother.

"Did you find another place? Because I mean it when I said the guest room is all yours if you want it," Ashley knew it was wrong. She loved her daughter more than anyone else and didn't want to intrude in her life but Ashley also knew her daughter was too stubborn to act on any feelings she had towards Caleb.

"Well actually I didn't find anywhere else so if you don't mind it would only be a couple of nights," Caleb replied, grateful that this woman was willing to open up her home again after all these years.

"Please Caleb, last time you told me it would be a couple of nights I didn't get rid of you for another couple of years," She laughed. Ashley adored Caleb and he knew when she said that, there was no harm implied.

Caleb laughed faintly and scratched the back of his neck. Hanna had been getting inside his head for the last couple of days and now he was being offered a bed in her house. "Well this time is different, Mrs Marin," Caleb instantly regretted subtly pointing out that he and her daughter were no longer in a relationship.

Ashley stared him down and then responded with a smile, "You still haven't learnt... you can call me Ashley."

Ashley began walking away before Caleb caught up to her, "wait, Ashley, does Hanna know?"

"She does. You know what Caleb I think you should go and see her. She's staying in Lucas' apartment," Ashley answered his question. She never meant to say that Hanna wanted to see him but she knew if there was any chance of them getting back together then they would need to start now.

"Oh," Caleb said confused. "Okay, I'll go and see her today." He said before they both parted ways.

Caleb made his way back to his car, knowing his next destination.

Hanna heard a knock at the door and made her way over. Without thinking she swung the door open, expecting to see her mother.

Instead, Hanna came face to face with the one and only Caleb Rivers. He stared at her messy look. She had on a black tracksuit with a white, ratty, tear-stained t-shirt. Her hair was a mess and her make-up was smudged. Caleb had only seen her like this in her lowest points in life like when they would have a massive argument or when she would fight with her friends. This made Caleb more confused than anything. Hanna had the whole world at her fingertips so he didn't understand why she looked so crazy.

"Hey, sorry is this a bad time?" Caleb asked, unsure of the answer but determined to find out.

"Uh, no it's alright, come in," Hanna replied while wiping her cheeks of the dewy tears. "So what are you doing here Caleb?"

"Well I just wanted to see you," with his reply her heart fluttered. She felt her breath quicken as he reached out to wipe another fallen tear.

"Okaaay…" Hanna said, dragging out the 'a' sound.

"Look Han, we have history. If you don't want me to stay at your mom's then tell me," he bluntly let out.

Hanna huffed and turned to walk to the couch, implying that Caleb should follow her. "There's a few things I want to tell you," she mumbled angrily thinking about Caleb's relationship with Spencer.

"What?" Caleb questioned, unable to comprehend her.

"Nothing," she shrugged with attitude. Caleb sensed that something was wrong. He could read Hanna better than she could read herself.

"So why are you upset?" he asked.

"I'm not," she defended.

"Hanna you look like shit. And you never look like shit unless you have something bothering that little brain of yours."

Hanna looked away. She had tried to deny it for so long but this man in front of her was the one she wanted to marry, not Jordan. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she spoke the words she had been holding back for weeks, "you don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" he asked in a calming manner, making sure he didn't upset her more.

"I'm over in New York, living the life I've always dreamed. I get to work in fashion and then come home to my beautiful fiancé who I love so much," okay that hurt Caleb a lot and Hanna saw the pain on his face. "Then I come back to Rosewood and I see you and all of a sudden I don't love him anymore. Because I can't love him," Hanna was nearly yelling.

"That doesn't make any sense Han, you need to calm down." Caleb reached for her arm to rub.

She abruptly pushed him off. "I need to calm down? Caleb you're the one who went out and fucked my best friend. I have a right to not be calm," she screamed.

Realization hit Caleb like a brick. He didn't know Hanna was feeling this way. He thought she was happy with Jordan. "Han."

"No don't 'Han' me. You left. You left me and I tried to move on but now I'm living a nightmare. I can't love Jordan the way I love you," she confessed as her cheeks went bright red.

Caleb was once again at a loss of words. He loved her, he loved her so much more than Spencer. "When I saw you with him it hurt. I hadn't been with anyone since we were together and then Spencer was there and I just thought that once you found out you would scream at us and come running back to me." Caleb now had his head down, guilty about the things he was saying and the way he was feeling, "you never came Han. I thought you didn't care about us anymore so jealousy overtook me and I stayed with her. I know it was wrong."

Oddly enough Hanna wasn't even mad at Caleb for using her best friend. She was just surprised at his confession. They both locked eyes and Caleb shed a small tear.

Hanna's phone then sounded. Alerting her of an incoming call. Caleb noticed the screen read Jordan but he was fully immersed in Hanna to care. She looked up at him and he took her hand in his. "Answer it," he demanded.

Hanna reluctantly answered the phone, "hey Jordan."

Caleb needed to know what was being said between the two so he leaned into Hanna's neck. He couldn't hear anything but that didn't stop him from having any fun. He slowly leaned in closer until his nose was resting on her collar bone. Hanna, fully aware of what was going on, continued her phone conversation as if she wasn't in any way distracted by the handsome brunette next to her.

Caleb placed a delicate kiss on her neck, then another, and another. Hanna threw her head back allowing more access for Caleb. She reached behind his head and started pulling at his hair. She let out a slight moan but covered it up by continuing to talk on the phone.

As the kisses got harder and Caleb was losing his patience, he started pulling her top up but she instantly yanked it back down. Hanna death stared Caleb. She knew what they were doing was wrong but at the same time it felt so right.

"Jordan I'll talk to you later," Hanna hung up the phone.

"How's the fiancé?" Caleb smirked, knowing that Hanna was completely wrapped around his finger. He loved playing games with her because he could make her feel all different things.

Hanna just stared at him, shocked by his question. "Like you care," she scoffed.

In that moment Hanna swung her right leg over Caleb's body so she was straddling him. He was surprised but his hands went straight to her lower back. She looking into his sparkling eyes and smashed her lips on his. Her hands tangled through his brown locks as he rubbed up and down her back. Both of them remembering what love feels like. Their tongues twisted together in perfect synchronization.

Hanna was the one to break the kiss due to lack of air. They panted together trying to steady their breathing, their foreheads resting on each other's. Caleb stared into Hanna's eyes. He knew he would never love anyone like he loved Hanna. Hanna stared back into his eyes. She knew Jordan couldn't give her what Caleb could. Each one knew the next few days would be messy but they both came to the realisation that their infinite love was worth every step along the way. They were _**destine**_ for each other.

 **There you go! Another fanfiction. I might add another part based on your reaction. So please review, follow, favorite and we'll see what happens.**

 **I understand that this fanfiction could cause some controversy as the ending with Hanna and Caleb cheating goes against morals. I just wanted you to know I don't agree with it, I just felt the ending was necessary to portray their love for each other.**

 **Just out of curiosity, do you guys read fanfics on your phone/tablet or a computer? Comment letting me know!**

 **Thanks so much for all the support, it truly means a lot! :)**


	2. Part 2

**How could I make you wait so long? I really don't know…**

 **After a jam packed schedule, I found it hard to balance my time and allocate enough time to writing. All I can say is sorry. I didn't mean for things to string on this long. I am finally back though and I have a second part to 'Destine'. This will be the final part but won't be the end of my fanfic writing.**

 **I have to thank Halebxxx for all you did for me. I always appreciate your sweet comments. You really encouraged and motivated me to update this.**

 **Whether you want to skim over the previous chapter to refresh your mind or not, I think it's important to remind you about what's going on considering this chapter picks up straight after the last. :)**

…..

 _Recap:_

 _So this story is followed on from the scene between Hanna and Ashley in 6x18._

 _Ashley makes Hanna realize that she is still in love with Caleb._

 _Caleb accepts Ashley's offer from him to stay at her house._

 _Caleb goes to see Hanna and she explains that she isn't okay with him seeing Spencer._

 _They kiss._

…..

In that moment a brunette barged through the door to Lucas' loft. She was stunned by the sight before her. She didn't realize what an intrusion she had made until she stood stared down at two people who both meant a lot to her.

"What do you think you're doing Hanna," the brunette whisper-yelled in an effort to make her anger known without alerting the neighbors.

Both Hanna and Caleb's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, embarrassed by the encounter. Suddenly they were both filled with guilt however that feeling was over-powered by so much love. Hanna was on Caleb's lap straddling him while he held onto the small of her back in a protective manner.

"She's your best friend Han," the brunette said making her way into the loft. She took a calmer approach to this statement as she had an understanding for the way Hanna was feeling.

Hanna bowed her head in an effort to hide her face. She had never felt so shitty yet fulfilled at the same time and the emotions were too overwhelming. "Em," she whispered.

Emily sat on the other couch and stared at the two lovers. "I get it," she said. "But you can't do this to her." Emily tried to reason.

"Do this to her? She was the one who did it to me!" Hanna exclaimed. Her emotions had done a full 180 and both Emily and Caleb were shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Hanna," Emily said sternly. "Jordan?" Emily continued implying that as a question.

A single tear fell from Hanna's eyes as she began to realize all the people she had hurt by just kissing someone. Someone who she loved deeply. Caleb quickly wiped the stray tear off of Hanna's cheek. Hanna knew that she had betrayed Jordan and hurt her best friend but she also knew that in a way she had hurt Caleb. She was playing with his feelings. Of course she wasn't just going to get up and leave Jordan, she was about to marry him. But now she had given Caleb a sense of hope.

Hanna abruptly pushed herself off of Caleb's lap and held her head in her hands as she stood over him. "You need to go," Hanna whispered in shame.

"Who?" Emily questioned unsure of who Hanna was referring to.

"Both of you," Hanna demanded. That tone was a lot more abrupt than she had intended. Emily and Caleb looked back and forth from Hanna to each other, unsure if that is what she really wanted. Hanna has a tendency to say things when she really meant to opposite. It took Caleb years to understand her and to be honest, he was still trying to figure it out. He didn't know if Hanna wanted space or if what she really wanted was to be comforted.

Sighing in defeat Emily got up and headed towards to door. She decided not to test Hanna with all the heightened emotions she must have been feeling at this point. "Call me when you have a clearer head," Emily calmly explained to Hanna.

Hanna was relieved that Emily was so calm and didn't decide to yell at her. Honestly all Hanna needed right now was maturity from her friends and Emily had definitely shown her that.

Caleb looked up at Hanna as she folded her arms and looked anywhere but into his eyes.

"It was wrong Caleb," Hanna whispered, knowing he wanted her to speak first.

"I get that Han, just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it," He begged.

Caleb wasn't expecting what came from her mouth next, "go back to Spencer. You don't owe me anything."

It broke Hanna's heart to have to say that to Caleb. All she wanted was to be comforted by him tonight but instead she would sleep alone in a cold bed waiting for the return of her fiancé. And as for Caleb, those words cut him like 1000 knives. He knew Hanna was selfless. She would sacrifice her own happiness for those four best friends but he wanted to know the truth. He wanted her honesty. He wanted her to speak without thinking of the repercussions. For once he wanted her to live in the moment.

"You don't mean that," Caleb smirked. Hanna took a moment to look up into his eyes. She saw them glistening with lust and cockiness. She couldn't let him go again.

"I want you to go back to Spencer," She repeated, this time with more firmness. Caleb saw the glistening of her eyes as well and raised an eyebrow at her. "Go back and tell her that it's over."

Caleb's smirk grew into a full smile. It was printed from ear to ear and his heart began to feel a whole lot better; like everything would be okay.

…..

Caleb was sat in his car, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He hadn't felt this way in a long time and he couldn't wipe the smile that was plastered on his face. He was headed to the Marin household but he had to make a stop at the Hastings barn before that. He needed to talk to Spencer and collect his things.

He knocked on the door of Spencer's barn. She instantly opened and a big smile spread across her face realizing who was at the door. She leaned into Caleb for a hug and when she went to peck his lips he pulled back instantly.

"Okay," she muttered.

"Spence can we sit down?" Caleb asked. He was now nervous. He considered Spencer a very good friend and he didn't want to upset her but at the end of the day that was it. He considered her a very good friend, nothing more.

"Sure..." she trailed off taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

"We," Caleb began trying to form words. "We can't do this."

"And by this you mean?" She asked, completely oblivious.

"My feelings for you," He tried. "They will never be enough to give you the affection you deserve."

Spencer looked to her knees wishing to be anywhere but there. She was embarrassed. Today she was actually considering telling Caleb that she loved him. At that moment determination set in. Spencer wasn't going to let Caleb walk away. She was worth so much more than that.

"You give me enough affection," Spencer tried, looking into his eyes and smirking.

Caleb let out a sigh. She wasn't understanding what he was saying. "No Spencer."

"Caleb I love you," Spencer let her feelings slip. She thought she had to come out and say it. Finally being able to let her true thoughts come out.

In that moment Caleb leaned back into the couch and covered his eyes with his hands. He had really made a mess of things. For someone who was so smart he didn't understand why she wasn't catching on.

"But I don't love you," Caleb said. He knew it would hurt her. He didn't know how else to say it. He wanted this conversation to be over and the only way that could happen was if he moved things along.

"She is so selfish," Spencer said as her eyes filled with tears. Spencer knew Caleb was still in love with Hanna but she didn't want to believe it. She was now placing the blame on Hanna as a defense mechanism.

"What?" Caleb said angrily.

"Hanna. She is getting married and she still has you wrapped around her finger. You don't owe her anything. Don't feel bad that were together. She is the one who should feel bad for moving on from you so fast. But now that she's moved on Caleb you need to as well. She is going to start a life with Jordan and you will be stuck holding onto what could have been," Spencer was now acting crazy.

Caleb couldn't believe she was saying these things about her best friend. She reached out to place her hand on his arm but he stood up in an effort to get as far from her as he could.

"I kissed her," Caleb let the words linger in the air, waiting in anticipation as he saw Spencer's face drop. It wasn't anger that laced her face, it was disgust and betrayal.

"And is she with Jordan right now telling him it's over?" Caleb was confused by the question. Spencer didn't even seem mad at him she was just concerned about Jordan.

"Uh probably not," he scrunched his eyebrows.

"You're such an idiot Caleb," Spencer started. "Don't you get it? You guys kiss. Her relationship is fine and she will move on but you are the one who gets hurt. She is manipulating the both of you into believing she loves you both but she doesn't. She's marrying Jordan. Wake up to yourself Caleb, you might have been her first but you sure as hell won't be her last."

"How could you say that about your best friend?" Caleb said now angry. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He made his way to the bedroom with Spencer in tow. "This is someone who I thought you cared about and you're dragging her name through the mud."

"Because she is being a bitch. Ever since she came back to Rosewood she has been playing you."

"You're ridiculous," Caleb exclaimed as he picked up his final belongings and made his way to the door. He needed to get out of there.

"Don't come crawling back to be when she doesn't take you back," Spencer said with so much jealousy in her voice.

Caleb turned to her ready to let everything out, "Can you stop for one second and listen to what you're saying. Hanna has the biggest heart out of anyone I have ever known. If she had of came to you and asked whether she could date Toby, you would have said no. Don't even pretend like you would ever let that happen. She let us date and that killed her but she cares too much about others than her own happiness. After I kissed her today she told me to come back to you and we would forget about the kiss. I knew it wasn't what she wanted so I forced out the truth. She's the only person I have ever loved. The only person I could ever consider spending my life with. Whether she chooses to stay with him or come with me, I will have to live with her decision. I can't say I like the guy but at least I know he will take care of her. I love her and I'm going to accept whatever decision she makes. I just hope you can do the same." And with that, Caleb closed the door behind him, ready to face the one and only Ashley Marin.

Spencer was left stunned. She had to accept that this would eventually happen. How she didn't predict it she doesn't know. It was obvious to anyone that Caleb was head over heels for Hanna. She just hoped that Hanna would make the right decision and leave Jordan.

…..

Hanna had just closed the door on Caleb and the happiness she was feeling couldn't be ruined by anything. She suddenly heard the ringing of her phone and remembered she told Jordan she would ring him back. Looking down at his number flashed on the screen she turned her attention to her engagement ring. The size was an indication of everything she could have. It was a huge ring and she knew Caleb's wouldn't be half as expensive. But what mattered to her was the value it held in her heart. At this point, the ring was worth basically nothing as opposed to what Caleb's would have meant to her.

Hanna heard a message come through, notifying her that she had missed the call and a voicemail had come through. She picked up the phone and redialed Jordan's number. He picked up almost instantly.

"Hey baby," He spoke into the phone.

"Hey," Hanna said distantly.

"Is something wrong?" He sensed she was distracted.

Hanna played with the engagement ring on her finger and replied, "Uh, is there any chance you could get on the next flight to Rosewood?"

"Um Han I can't just up and move across the country for you." Jordan said confused.

"There's just something I have to do and it can't be done over the phone," she was growing angry at him for no particular reason. Hanna wasn't entirely angry at Jordan, just the situation she was in. The fact that he was a 2 hour flight away frustrated her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Not really," Hanna said, deciding to be honest. "It's 3 o'clock Jordan and if you make the next flight you will be here by 5. I want us to be face to face."

"You're scaring me Han," Jordan chuckled uneasily. He was confused by the distance he felt between himself and his soon to be wife.

"Please just come. If you come now you will be able to take the last flight tonight and not have to worry about waking early tomorrow morning," she tried to convince him.

"Okay," Jordan said reluctantly. "I love you, bye."

"Bye," Hanna said. She didn't have the courage to say I love you back, especially when she didn't really feel that way.

…..

Caleb knocked on the door of the all too familiar Marin house. He came face to face with Ashley's big, bright smile.

"Caleb, I've been waiting for you," she beamed pulling him into a big hug.

Caleb wrapped his arms around Ashley and felt an unusual sense of home. He stepped into the house and was hit by a type of belonging that was so familiar. He stared at the walls and decorations; nothing had changed.

"It's pretty crazy huh?" Ashley said. Caleb looked at her questioningly. "I mean the way things can stay the same but the situation is completely different. Thinking back to the last time you were in this house, you were leaving for New York with an engagement ring tucked into your suitcase."

Caleb threw his head down. Ashamed that he has let things get so out of control.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Ashley noticed how much her comment affected him.

"You didn't. It wasn't the right time anyway. There's no way I could have given her then, what I could give her now," Caleb slipped up.

Ashley stared at him shocked. She didn't know what Caleb meant by what he could give her now.

After a moment of silence Caleb awkwardly cleared his throat and said, "So I guess I'll just head up to the guest room?"

"You know your way around right?" Ashley asked.

"How could I forget? This is basically the only house I've felt welcomed. I made sure I spent so much time here." He smiled.

Ashley sympathetically smiled at him as Caleb made his way towards the staircase. "Caleb," Ashley wanted to ask if he went and saw Hanna but her nerves got the better of her. "Is Dong Po still your favorite?"

Caleb's grin widened at that. The first meal Hanna and him had learned to cook together quickly became his favorite so Ashley made sure she cooked it for him frequently. "Yeah"

"Well its 20 minutes away," she said.

…...

Jordan's flight had landed in Philly and he was now in an Uber on the way to Rosewood. Hanna wasn't picking up her phone and he didn't know the actual address of Lucas' loft. With the sky nearing darkness it would be too hard to navigate the Uber so he made a quick decision.

"Just take me to 34 Turning Leaf Lane," He told the Uber. Yes it wasn't where Hanna was but at least it was Ashley's house. She would be able to give him the address to where Hanna was.

Jordan was growing anxious of what Hanna needed to tell her. He was wondering what 'A' had got up to now. As he ran through the possible reasons for why Hanna needed to see him he began to grow annoyed at this situation. How come he had to get on a plane and meet her? Yes it was his fiancé but he didn't think she was important enough to take away his night plans. The truth is, they were growing apart.

The car pulled up at the Marin household and Jordan gave the Uber driver the money, handing over no tip. That is something Hanna would have been mad about, she was adamant about always giving tips to people who deserved it.

…..

Hanna had just woken from a nap. The events of the day had really tired her out and without realizing she had fallen asleep on the couch. Hanna glanced at her phone and saw the many missed called and texts from Jordan. She was happy to know that he had landed safely but when she read that he was on the way to her mom's her face grew pale. All she could think was that she was too late.

She knew that Caleb would have already spoken to Spencer and would be at her mom's now. Oh and as she remembered that Caleb was going to talk to Spencer she also noticed a text from her. The text read:

 _Wow Han, really? He may have been yours first but he is mine now. Why do you have to ruin happiness?_

In that moment Hanna felt her heart stop. She could just imagine how Spencer was feeling. The betrayal and annoyance would be killing her. Hanna decided that Spencer could wait. She turned her attention back to the more important matter. The fact that her fiancé and her ex who she just kissed were about to meet again.

Hanna grabbed her jacket and raced to the car. She didn't bother calling Jordan back, she was aware that it was too late.

…..

Ashley and Caleb had finished dinner and now Caleb was just watching come television in the lounge while Ashley was typing away, doing work for The Radley in the kitchen. A knock on the door was heard by both of them and Caleb popped his head into the kitchen, "I'll get that."

The red-haired woman smiled at Caleb but still followed behind him, curious as to who was at the door.

Caleb opened the door to a tall brunette who he identified as Hanna's fiancé, Jordan.

Both the men gave each other a questioning look. They had both been just as surprised to see one another.

Ashley broke the silence and she became quite anxious as to how the situation in front of her would unfold. "Jordan, what brings you here?"

"I could ask the same about Caleb," Jordan said, raising his eyebrows.

"Why don't we all come inside and have a seat?" She offered.

Both men death stared each other and Ashley felt as though she could cut the tension with a knife.

All three of them sat in the lounge room. Caleb and Ashley on one couch and Jordan on the other.

"Jordan, Caleb is staying with me for a while. At least until he can make other arrangements," Ashley explained. She thought it was necessary for Hanna's fiancé to know why her ex-boyfriend was staying at her mother's house.

"Right," Jordan said. He was trying to understand what was going on. "Does that have anything to do with why she told me it was so important I be here tonight? If that's what she had to say then I just wasted a whole trip."

"She told you to come here?" Caleb asked. He didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. On one hand she could be breaking up with him but on the other, she could just want his company.

"Yeah she said it was important," Jordan laughed. "Girls," he rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Ashley and Caleb looked at each other, then stared back at him blankly. No one knew what to say next so they sat in silence for a few moments. That was until they heard the door fly open and some high heels click down the hallway.

Hanna walked into the lounge room to see what she had been hoping to avoid. Caleb and Jordan in the same room.

Caleb's smile grew as he saw the beauty before him. He went to stand up and greet her before he saw Jordan make his way over to her.

"Hey babe," Jordan said. He brought Hanna into a hug and pecked her lips. Although Hanna didn't kiss back, she also didn't pull away and that made Caleb uncomfortable. "So why am I here?" Jordan asked as he sat back down.

Hanna sat next to him and he rested his hand on her thigh. Hanna's eyes met Caleb's and she gave him a sympathetic look. She lifted Jordan's hand from her thigh, feeling embarrassed by the affection.

"Do you wanna tell me what's going on?" Jordan said in his thick Australian accent.

Hanna stared down at her lap. She couldn't face what was going on. She really did care for Jordan but she was in love with Caleb and as much as she tried to hide that love by masking it with affection for Jordan, it was undeniable.

Hanna looked into the eyes of her fiancé and decided to come clean, "I kissed Caleb."

"You what?" Jordan yelled, getting up from his seat and pacing the room.

Ashley gasped as she was completely caught off guard. A big part of her wanted to be angry at both Hanna and Caleb for betraying their partners but an even bigger part of her was happy that her daughter finally gave in to her feelings after all these years.

"I'm sorry," Hanna mumbled. Ashley saw this as her opportunity to walk out and give the three young ones some privacy to sort out their issues.

"How could you? I'm at home working so that you can spend all my money and this is how you repay me?"

"Jordan, calm down and listen," Hanna tried to say.

"Listen? I don't have to listen to anything you have to say," he said angrily.

"Let her explain Jordan, she owes you an explanation doesn't she?" Caleb questioned. He was wondering what Hanna was going to say.

Jordan reluctantly sat down. "Come on then…what do you have to say?"

"Jordan, when we met I was going through a pretty rough break-up. I didn't expect to meet someone but I met you." Hanna took a deep breath as a tear fell from her eye. All Caleb wanted to do was comfort her but he knew that right now wasn't a good time.

"I met you and you gave me so much more than I could imagine. Not just materialistically but you gave me love. And I am forever grateful for that. That is why I can't be with you. You don't deserve to be with someone who can't return that love. Coming back to Rosewood made me realize I really like this place. I understand now that our lives aren't as linked as I had hoped. I need to do this for myself and for you. It's what we both need. I know I betrayed you and I feel so very guilty for that. I don't deserve anything from you, I don't want anything from the apartment but I just want you to know that you really did make me happy."

By this point both Jordan and Hanna had tears streaming down their face. Even Caleb had shed a few tears. Jordan wiped her tears knowing that he had to give up gracefully. She wasn't in love with him and he had to accept that.

"Sorry for making you come all the way here but I couldn't do it over the phone," Hanna said honestly.

"That's okay, I understand." Jordan nodded. "Don't worry Han, I'll mail your belongings."

"Jordan you don't have t-" Hanna tried.

"Don't be stupid, you earned them."

Jordan knew that it was his time to leave. He stood up and so did Hanna. He made his way to the other side of the room where he was stood in front of Caleb.

"You make sure you give her the best life," Jordan said graciously. As he shook Caleb's hand in defeat.

"Thanks for looking after her when I couldn't," Caleb nodded towards Jordan.

"My pleasure," Jordan smiled.

As the three walked towards the door, Ashley who had heard the whole conversation wrapped Jordan into a hug. "Take care of yourself."

"Will do, Mrs Marin." Jordan smiled as he left, closing the door behind him.

Hanna turned to Caleb and smiled through the tears. She collapsed into his arms in a tearful mess. He hugged her tightly and was finally content. As his white tee became stained by her mascara he pulled away and looked into her eyes. She looked happy; finally carefree.

"I love you," Caleb breathed for the first time in years. Hanna smiled wide as she heard the 3 words that made her feel complete. Those words from his mouth brought her back to when she was a teenager. The butterflies in her stomach were familiar however they were also new. A more mature feeling than one she had felt before, and honestly she loved it.

"How's Spence?" Hanna asked, afraid of the response she would get.

"Pissed," Caleb said honestly. They both laughed, knowing that Spencer had a tendency to over-react. They both knew this whole thing would blow over eventually.

Caleb leaned down and locked his lips with Hanna's. This kiss was definitely more romantic than the one earlier that day. This one felt real, less passion and more love. It was filled with a promise of forever.

The kiss was interrupted but Ashley clearing her throat. She stared at the two and smiled. She was happy to have Caleb back in Hanna's life. She always knew deep down that the two of them were made for each other, **destine** even.

...

 **There you go! The second and final part to 'Destine'. I hope you enjoyed. I know I portrayed Spencer as a bitch but I don't really care. She has been annoying me this season.**

 **So the finale! Wasn't it amazing?! I loved it and even though Hanna and Caleb could have waited to end their relationships before getting together, I thought it was necessary for them to kiss. One reason I took so long to update was because of the twin. If Hanna had of had the twin then the storyline would have changed a lot I needed to see the finale before I could choose the direction of this story and update.**

 **Thank you for all the support. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm also open to suggestions for new stories! I won't make you wait that long until next time :)**


End file.
